Give Him Up: A Songfic
by The acctual Mrs. Ron Weasley
Summary: This is a songfic of the song Give Him Up by Faber Drive. Harry has fallen for Ginny, but she's dating the unfaithful Dean Thomas. How will things pan out? Read and find out! T for song lyrics I'm paranoid about.


**A/N: This is my attempt at a songfic. The song is Give Him Up by Faber Drive. You should really hear the song if you haven't already. It is really good. Oh and all Dean Thomas fans out there, I'm sorry I put him in a negative light but it needed to be done for this to work.**

Give Him Up

_She's crying_

_On the phone_

_Everyday, it's the same_

_But she'll never know_

_He's lying,_

_He's not a lone_

_At the bar, grinding hard,_

_With another ho_

Ginny was crying to Hermione about her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Harry saw that he wasn't loyal to Ginny; always off with another girl who knew perfectly well that they were together.

_So wasted,_

_He stumbles in_

_Throws the keys on the couch,_

_Acting innocent,_

_She won't ask,_

_Where he's been,_

_Just wants a kiss from his lips,_

'_Cause she misses him_

Harry saw her run to Dean after he had come back from whatever girl he'd been with. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away, saying he was going to bed and that he was too tired. Her smile fell from her face.

_All this time it kills me._

Harry so wanted to comfort her, tell her he wasn't worth but couldn't find the courage.

_This is the game that plays away,_

_Night after night,_

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him,_

_G-g-g-g-give him up_

Harry saw him leave to what Ginny had been fooled into thinking was a job, but Harry knew was really another girl. Why couldn't he pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt? Why couldn't she see she needed to give him up?

_He wakes up _

_To go to work_

_Takes his keys, his CDs_

_And a Gucci shirt_

_He's practised_

_And well rehearsed_

_Every line by design_

_In the mirror first,_

_She's dressed up_

_It's Friday night_

_Sitting home, all alone_

_Hoping he's alright,_

_He calls her,_

_He's working late_

_She's never thought that he's got,_

_Another dirty date_

Harry saw her again, waiting up for Dean, stranded with an excuse. Dean was in Hogsmeade mind far from the girl waiting for him in the common room. He was with a girl he hardly knew. I didn't change anything to him.

_All this time,_

_All this time,_

_It kills me._

It broke Harry's heart to see her like this all the time.

_This is the game that plays away,_

_Night after night,_

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him,_

_G-g-g-g-give him up_

Dean always took Ginny for granted; everyone knew that in some way or another, except for Ginny. You couldn't convince her of it either. She wouldn't have it.

_They say come what may,_

_But I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_They say come what may,_

_But I can't let you fall for every line_

_They say come what may,_

_But I can't watch while you forgive him,_

_Every time,_

_Every time_

Dean stopped being careful. Ginny caught him one night. She screamed at him and cried for his betrayal. He didn't know what he had lost. One fateful Quidditch match changed everything for Harry later. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

_This is the game that plays away,_

_Night after night,_

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him,_

_G-g-g-g-give him up_

She gave him up.

**A/N: Well, was it ok? Please, oh please review! It would just make my day! ;-)**


End file.
